A True Hero
by hatlovesYJ
Summary: The team goes to Wally's funeral, and some funny and angsty moments are shared. One-Shot. Red Arrow/OC SPOILERS FROM FUTURE MY GUARDIAN CHAPTERS!


A True Hero

 **(I own nothing except for my OC)**

 **I strongly suggest reading my other story, My Guardian, before reading this to understand a few things better (even though it isn't finished yet). You don't have to if you don't want to, just this would make WAY more sense if you did :)**

 **WARNING: THIS STORY HAS SPOILERS FROM UNWRITTEN CHAPTERS OF MY GUARDIAN, SO DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE SPOILERS!**

 **I decided to write this now and post it so I could keep the idea of it in my head. Enjoy!**

The Light, League of Shadows, the War World, the Reach. There all gone. Taken care of, nothing or no one could hurt anyone anymore. But it came with a price. A tragic price.

The whole team zeta tubed from the Watchtower to Central City Cemetery a month after Wally's death. Dressed in funeral attire, I, along with several other members of the team, hung our heads and trudged over to the area of the graveyard where the sad event was being held.

Walking side by side with Roy, I squeezed his hand, pouring all of my worry and sadness into his grip. He gently squeezed back, his calluses rubbing against my soft skin. I continue walking, keeping my eyes locked on the ground.

We stop in our tracks in front of the two rows of people, Wally's closest family, who also knew his secret, and sat behind them, waiting for the first person to share there eulogy.

Wally's parents asked me and Dick to present a eulogy, too. We both accepted the offer, of course, but I hadn't planned on anything to say.

I thought it out in my head while listening to Barry's speech. Then Artemis spoke. Then his parents. Then Bart. Then Dick. A few laughs intertwined with the speeches, usually when someone mentioned something stupid Wally did to them. I laughed along with them, trying to get my mind off of the permanent memories that circulated my mind.

As soon as I knew it, Dick was done talking. He walked back to his seat that was beside me. He glanced over to me and that was my cue to step up to the podium.

My feet shook beneath me as I approached the podium. I stood behind it, and looked over my 'audience'. I inhaled deeply, and looked over to Roy. He slightly nodded his head, and turned my attention back to the people in front of me.

Since there were no longer any villains around, it was ok to share my identity.

"Hi, I'm Victoria Callahan, otherwise known as Fusion, and I'm here to tell you about everyone's favorite red head, Wally West." That earned a few chuckles from some people, so I smiled and continued talking.

"So I've known Wally since I was 12, and at the time he was 10. The first time I met him was at Dick's 9th birthday party, and when Dick introduced me to him, the first thing he said was, "Well, I didn't know you went for older girls, bro, and the weird thing is I can still remember exactly how he said it." My comments earned a few more laughs, including one from Dick and Roy.

"But behind his flirtatious, obnoxious, binge eating self there was someone who genuinely cared and loved people. I don't know if anyone else noticed this, but to me there seemed to be this aura around Wally that just made people... well, the way they are today. Whenever I was having a bad day, upset abut something, or if had no idea what to do, he would always be there. He would always crack a joke or give me advice, and it made me a better person and helped me understand how ridiculous I acted sometimes."

I paused for a second, deciding what to say next.

"He was like a little brother to me. And I was very fortunate to know him. When he passed, it was like my heart just collapsed inside of me. I didn't know what to do. I basically lost a member of my family. But I realized that he sacrificed himself to save the world, people he didn't know, people he knew and loved, he did it as an act of love towards everyone."

My eyes started to water, flashing back to when I heard the news.

"Before he left, he told me something very important to me, and I'll never forget it. He told me that a true hero isn't measured by how many people he saves, how many villains he defeats, or even how good he looks in spandex, but he is truly measured by his heart and compassion towards people. And that made me realize that Wally wasn't any ordinary guy saving the world from God knows what, but he was a true hero, and he still is, and he will always be. Nothing will change that, no one will change that, and he'll always be known as one. And I'm certain that if he was here right now, he would be extremely proud of everyone here. And that's just how true heroes are. They're like Wally West."

I finished speaking, tears slowly dribbling down my cheek. There was a short silence, followed by an eruption of applause and crying. I still smiled while choking on my tears n the way back to my seat.

As I sat down, I exhaled and leaned my head into Roy's shoulder. He leaned down and whispered,

"Your a true hero, too."

 **I know this is really sad and short, but I had this idea and I had to post it!**

 **I'll be updating My Guardian soon, so check up on that soon!**

 **Please review so I can make more one shots like this soon!**


End file.
